Death of a Loved one
by FireChibi
Summary: A mysteriouse Sorcerer comes across the team looking for revenge on the last generation. When one of them falls the team is plunged into angst and regret for their death, but there is a catch. Something that only Milphy really knows. Who is this sorcerer
1. Default Chapter

A pale figure walked down the dirt path. His eyes were a beautiful golden brown that could be a window to his soul, if only their owner would allow them to be. His hair was long and black; it flowed in the breeze as he moved. He was thin and the ebony locks swayed around his waist. He was headed for the river, in order to gather food for himself, and his team mates.  
  
He sat at the shore of the river, slipping off his shoes; he set them on a rock. Then pulling off his white kimono, he laid it beside them.  
  
He moved into the water soaking his pants instantly. He bent dipping long fingered hands into the water. A fish swam forward following the current, with lightening reflexes the form closed his fingers over the squirming fish. He drew it out of the water, and tossed it to the shore.  
  
Another figure watched him as he did this. The sun shining down on that beautiful pale skin. That looked as if it had never seen the light of day.  
  
Marron turned suddenly, from where he stood, knee deep in river water. He looked at the place where the other had stood, watching him. He felt nothing threatening from it, but it was puzzling.  
  
The other form turned away, a wisp of golden hair catching the light as he returned to his task of gathering firewood.  
  
Marron stepped out of the cool water, washing off the freshly caught fish, and then began cleaning them out. Little did he know that a third figure had appeared, his presence cleverly cloaked from the young mage.  
  
A dark figure stood in the distance watching the beautiful creature as he moved. He walked threw the trees trying to get a clearer look. A twig snapped beneath his foot. He froze. The mage made no attempt to move. Figuring it only an animal.  
  
The young boy startled as he felt two strong hands grab hold of him. He screamed, and felt rough flesh cover his mouth. A firm arm wrapped around his waist, holding him still.  
  
Another form appeared before him. "Hello, Marron. It's so nice to see you again. Did you miss me, or do you not remember me?"  
  
Golden eyes widened as he looked at the figure before him. The green inverted triangle on his forehead perfectly matched his eyes. Marron struggled against his captures. His mind, and heart raced. 'What does this man want with me? How does he know me?' He knew a million spells to break free of this mess, but his hands had been tied.  
  
"You know, I spent almost half my life trying to find the hunters that killed my parents. I even met you once; you're whole family in fact. I stayed with you after my parents died for a week or so. I didn't know then, that they were also the one's the robbed me of my family!" The mans calm voice cracked, as it rose slightly. "Well, now I have found you again. I will exact revenge for my parents' deaths, with death of those two hunter's only living children!" The man was yelling know, his blond hair blew about his face in the wind, giving him an almost demonic look.  
  
Marron struggled harder as the man approached him, running a hand over his bare chest. "No, let me go," He yelled, his long hair falling forward into his eyes.  
  
"Marron," Carrot cried as he came charging down the path. He had begun to worry when his little brother hadn't returned, he and the others decided to go looking for him.  
  
The stranger drew a dagger, holding it to Marron's throat. "One more step and he dies," He said coolly.  
  
"Let him go," Carrot said, drawing his sword from its sheath at his side.  
  
"Never! I will destroy that of which is most important to those who killed my family."  
  
Carrot's eyes flashed with anger, he charged at the man. The man removed the dagger from where it rested against Marron's throat, intending to get both jobs done in one fowl swoop. Though he had been planning to allow the eldest to morn, and blame himself for his sibling's death first.  
  
Carrot reached for the knife, his hand closing over a peace of the handle. The blade turned burying itself into soft flesh. Dark brown eyes widened in horror as his fingers loosened their grip on the blade. An evil glint formed in green eyes, as he pulled the bloody blade from Marron's stomach. Allowing the bleeding form to crumble to the ground.  
  
"Marron, no," Carrot stepped forward gathering his little brother into his arms. "Marron." He whispered. Dark eyes looked up at him, as his hands clutched the wound on his stomach. The others stood around watching the scene play out before them.  
  
The sorcerer smiled evilly, knowing this was his chance to get away. "You will be next boy." He grinned wickedly before he vanished. None of them seemed to even notice. All were too focused on their wounded friend.  
  
"Tira. Help him," Carrot yelled. Tira stared, and then knelt beside the brothers. Pushing the younger Glace's hands away, she lay her own over the wound. After a moment she stopped sitting back on her knees.  
  
"I don't have enough power to heal him completely. I did what I could." She said sadly, rising to her feet, she retook her place beside her sister.  
  
Marron coughed, drawing their attention away from Tira. Carrot looked down at him, blood smeared his lips, a small crimson steam ran down his cheek.  
  
'I don't believe what I am seeing. The one person I have ever truly loved is dying. I was watching him not a half hour ago, and he was fine. Now he is lying there dying.' Gateau thought as he watched the red liquid mar his loves white flesh. ' I should have been able to protect him.'  
  
Marron relaxed slowly against Carrot. His eyes grew distant, as the blood flowed out of him. He shivered, curling himself against the warmth his brother's body had to offer. "Marron, hold on little bro." A week smile formed across his pink lips.  
  
Gateau moved forward for the first time, kneeling beside the two. He placed a hand on his love's pale cheek. He bent over, leaning close to the younger boy. "I love you. I have since the first day I laid eyes on you. The beauty of your skin, and hair, is nothing compared to that of your soul." He whispered, and kissed the boy's forehead.  
  
Gold eyes, widened in shock as he stared at the blond above him. He reached up with a blood-streaked hand. Laying his hand behind the blonde's head, he pulled Gateau close. "Fire never burns out, it's only reborn." The hand slid from behind his neck. Marron's body laid still in Carrot's arms.  
  
Silence reigned through the forest, as the four looked down at their fallen comrade. None moved, nor spoke, not a single sound was heard. It was like everything was aware of the tragic death that had just accord. The most melancholy sound that could ever be heard stretched through the forest that afternoon. The sound of tears hitting the dry dust, as they fell from four sets of eyes, that realized for the first time how much the youngest member of their team had meant to them.  
  
Late that night, the remaining members of the team sat around the fire. They had remained silent ever since the death of their friend. They had all decided to abandon their mission and return to the church, to give Marron the burial he deserved.  
  
Early the next morning the group set out. Marron's body lay gently cradled in Gateau's arms. The only sound between them was the shuffle of their feet as they walked. No one wanted to speak. Their minds were all focused on the past, and all the time they spent together.  
  
Carrot looked sidelong at his brother's limp form, bright golden eyes flashed before his own. Brown eyes that had always looked up to him with such admiration. 'I couldn't protect him. I always used to protect him. When did that change?' He reached up wiping a tear from his eyes. 'I should have been able to save him.'  
  
Little did Carrot know that the others were thinking the same thing. 'I loved him, I should have been able to save him.'  
  
Notes: I can't believe I just did that. I killed Marron my favourite character. Gods what have I done. Please don't hate me. 


	2. Secrets

Late that night Milphy arrived at the inn and cast a series of spells on the now stiffing form, in order to keep it from rotting.  
  
The Purple haired Haz Knight stood at the foot of the bed. His fingers pressed together as he chanted. He had never expected Marron to be the one who he would be doing this for. Carrot maybe, but never Marron.  
  
A crash echoed from down stairs, but he paid little attention to it. He simply continued his work. Finally he whispered, "By the Power of Suzaku and the Gods of life, and love. May your soul burn on forever." He paused for a moment. "I hope to see you soon Marron." He lowered his head. The ritual was complete.  
  
Milphy stood there for a long time, enveloped in the silence, when he heard another crash from below him. He sighed heavily, "They can't be arguing when their team mate is lying here dead?" He turned heading down stairs.  
  
Across the hall another sat in a room all on his own. His soft blue eyes were cast out the window, staring into the nothingness of the blue sky. The words kept playing through his head over and over again. 'Fire never dies.' "What did he mean," He wondered out loud, brushing a lock of blond hair from his eyes. He sighed, solemnly. To him the sun would never seem as bright, nor the sky as blue as it had once been.  
  
He could hear Milphy in the next room casting his spells and charms. The blond couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes, and slid down his cheeks. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to breathe. He wanted Marron back.  
  
A crash invaded his thoughts; he looked up, away from the window. Standing he went to see what kind of trouble the others had, more or less Carrot, had gotten into.  
  
The rest of the group was waiting patiently down stairs, for Milphy to finish his work. Carrot had been pacing constantly since they had arrived at the abandoned inn. Tira, and Chocolat were both sitting on the couch, unable to quench the tears that slid from their eyes.  
  
While Carrot still blamed himself for the death of his younger sibling, Chocolat was trying to count all the times she had actually sat and spent time with the young, stoic mage, she had grown up with. She was coming up very, very dry. She had always been more interested in Carrot, rather then the silent mage. She regretted never getting to know the young man she had grown up with. She whipped another tear from her eye.  
  
Tira shifted beside her, the younger of the Misu sisters, had been crying into her older sister's shoulder so long that it was now soaked.  
  
Tira had always had a certain affection for Marron. Her heart was always at a silent war with itself, over the Glace brothers.  
  
The sound of breaking glass, and pounding feet filled the small inn. Carrot moved in front of the girls, as Gateau and Milphy, complete in Haz Knight armor, appeared.   
  
Notes: This chapter is slightly boring and very angsty. I hope you enjoy, the battle seen is next if I can ever finish it. 


	3. Rebirth

Swords clashed together as spells were flung threw the air. None of them thought they might die, none of them thought of the death that had occured just two days before.  
  
"Phoenix ascension," Milphy called, a feather sliding from his fingers and darting through the air. Fire engulfed the possessed humans that had been set upon them.  
  
A whip lashed at the air, driving the attackers back for an instant only to have them start forward again, eyes wide and staring. "Where the hell did these people come from," Tira yelled her, whip lashing at the air once more.  
  
"They're after Carrot," Gateau answered from somewhere to one side of her. "Remember what that Sorcerer said before. He wants both Carrot, and Marron dead."  
  
A burst of energy soared threw the air. "Darling," Chocolat called; as she watched the crackling, green ball of power serge towards the one she loved, hitting him square in the chest.  
  
The change began quickly. Carrots skin began to turn a deep blue, his arms melted into his sides. Two large fangs sprouted from his mouth, scales formed on his flesh. His features continued to contort, and change soon they were faced with a huge serpent. Its deep black eyes glared down at them.  
  
"Ah yes, I have heard a great deal of you Zoanthropy." (I think that's how you spell it) The calm voice whispered. "Quite interesting really." The Green eyed Sorcerer entered the room.  
  
Carrot reared back, plunging down at the Sorcerer. "Die! Carrot Glace." He raised his hands, muttering a spell. A black lightning bolt shot from his hands, at the snake. He knew that Carrot couldn't transform twice and the shot of power was powerful enough to kill the eldest Glace Brother.  
  
"Carrot!"  
  
"Darling!"  
  
Bright yellow, and orange light filled the air. A horrific scream echoed threw the room. The light grew brighter causing the other occupants of the room to turn their heads away from it.  
  
Carrot groaned, looking up from where he now lay on the floor. Marron stood over him, but something was very different about the young mage. His eyes were no longer the beautiful golden brown, but a dark reddish, orange color. The color of fire itself. "Holy shit," He gasped, scrambling off the floor, and going to stand near the others. He stared at the form that had once been his baby brother.  
  
Marron stood, at the center of the room, everything around him was covered in ash. But that was not what held the group in total awe. Out of the 16 year old's back, sprang two large, magnificent, flaming wings. He was no longer clothed in his pristine white robes, but in red ones, with gold trim, and silver clasps.  
  
"My God," Gateau whispered.  
  
Milphy stepped forward. Approaching the boy slowly. "Want to tone down those wings, Marron." A slight smile formed across Marron's pale face. His wings vanished. "Its good to have you back, Marron." The purple haired Haz Knight embraced the smaller boy, holding him firmly within his arms.  
  
"Milphy do you know what the hell is going on here," Carrot yelled. Wanting answers to his brother's resurrection and wanting them right at that second. 


	4. explanations and changes

FireChibi: HAHAHA. I live. I finally finished writing this fic out free hand, so you guys get another chapter. YEAH. The ending of like the fith chapter is really lame I may write like a one shop sequal once I am finished with this, butidk. So read the latest chapter and if you like it review and i will put up the next. I only ask for one knew review for the next chapter, but anymore are greatly apreciated

" The phoenix never dies Carrot. That is how Marron lives; it is why Haz Knights are immortal. You see all Haz knights have received fatal wounds, we carry the flames of Suzaku, our hearts no longer beat, they crackle with the fire of our souls. Each of our powers is different, unique to its holder. Few survive the transformation, and for Marron to at such a young age, is quite remarkable."

"So you mean you…you're dead?" Tira stammered. Milphy smiled at her slowly.

"No, Tira. Not dead, we are not dead; we live as those closest to God. In a way we are all part of Suzaku and therefore are all Gods our selves.

" Are you saying my little bother is a God!" Carrot yelled looking at his brother in shock.

"Carrot, your brother was already a reincarnated god, you know that. Adding that to the fact that he survived the transformation at such a young age gives him great power and strength. He will one day take my place at the head of the Haz Knights."

No one moved in the room for a long moment, they just kind of stared at their once fallen companion. The smile Marron had held the whole time faltered under their stare. He turned his head from them, lowering his eyes. He felt that he might die all over again.

Looking up when he heard footsteps retreating from the room. Carrot had turned away from him, turned his back on him, and headed up the stairs. The others turned and followed close behind. What was left of his spirit sank; it was as if his heart had been plunged into ten feet of water. He turned walking into the afternoon sunshine. He felt like he wanted to cry, but was no longer sure he was capable of crying any longer.

He sat on the ground beneath a tree, drawing his knees close to his chest. He was exhausted suddenly; he craved nothing more than to sleep for the eternity he was now doomed to live threw. Laying his head against the fabric of his robes, he sobbed. Feeling completely helpless and alone. They had walked out on him, turned their backs when he thought they would have been happy. Now he felt lost.

Violet eyes watched gazed at him their place in the doorway. Milphy sighed heavily, he felt sorry for the young boy and for his misery. 'I'll try talking to the others later, for now I think he just needs to be alone.' Milphy thought before turning and heading back inside.

Marron slipped in late that night. It was after dark and only the light of the moon shone into the desolate inn lobby. The others had long since gone to bed; a single figure seemed to loom in the shadows. "Marron." The figure whispered.

"Carrot." He answered. His newly developed eyes sight finally kicking in to reveal the eldest Glace brother.

Carrot stared at his younger brother, the younger boys red eyes glowed within the darkness. Carrot though back on what Milphy had told them that evening during dinner.' This is still my little brother. No matter how different, or dead, or powerful he may be. He's still my brother. But man those eyes are freaking me out.' He thoughts as he watched the taller form of him little brother. "Marron, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Marron smiled at his elder brother. His features seemed to illuminate with his happiness, his features relaxed slightly. For an instant Carrot saw him as the same boy he had grown up with and shared a room with. "Thank you Carrot." Marron's voice was soft, slightly distant. "After all brother, our father shares my fate, as does Milphy."

Carrot smiled nervously, for a moment he wanted to slap his little brother. Marron always found the need to state the obvious it was downright annoying sometimes. "I know that Marron, it just kind of freaked me out a little. I mean come on Marron you were dead."

"Do you think I don't know that Carrot. I look in the mirror and I know. No matter how many illusions I surround myself in. I know that my eyes are still red, there are still wings that spurt out of my back!" My tears are the colour of blood, there isn't anything that is going to change that." The pure agony of the situation had finally come out, Carrot saw the suffering deep within the eyes of the boy he had grown up with, his little brother.

"Can I ask you favour Marron, can you make so you eyes stop glowing like that?" Carrot asked nervously. Marron smiled softly, his eyes changed slowly before Carrots eyes. Slowly becoming yellow and then darkening to black. "Thanks, that glow is a little hard to get used to."

Two days passed and the Hunters found themselves standing before Big Mamma and her Haz Knights. "Marron Glace." Big Mamma spoke and the young mage stepped forward. "I here by recognise you as a member of my Haz Knights and acknowledge you request to remain with our fellow Sorcerer Hunters. However you are obligated to come back here when you are summoned and you must remain her for while to receive your training." Big Mamma Spoke loudly, and firmly. Marron nodded simply as he was presented with his Haz Knight armour, which resembled Milphy's greatly, but with a few differences.

"Mille Fuelled, you will be his guide in his first months as one of my nights." Big Mamma said to the leader of the Haz knights. Mille nodded excepting his newest duty.

"Come Marron." Milphy motioned for the younger boy to follow. The halls of the Stella Church twisted and turned like a maze. Marron tried to remember the rout to where they were going, but found himself failing. Milphy stopped before one of the many doors lining the long halls. "This, Marron, is where you will be staying when ever you are called to the church. My room is across the hall."

The room was huge; a large four-poster bed sat at its centre the headboard pressed against the wall. There was a large walk-in closet at the opposite end, along with a couple well-made bookshelves. "You are required to stay here for next few months while I help you gain control of your new powers. "Marron nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Milphy turned to leave the room so that Marron could unpack the few things he had in his possession. Marron though, however grand the room was, was not very fod of it. It was unlike the room he shared with Carrot when they where home, or the crowded in room they rented.


	5. Loves and hatred a different kind of war

FireChibi- Hey, I live. Sorry this took so long. My computer sucks, and we just got through switching online services. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter of death of a loved one. I do have the story finished and I may be planning a sequal. I'm not entirely sure. It depend on my reviews at the end.

It was late and the stars were shining high above, in the night sky. The Stellar church was quiet, most of its occupants already asleep. Marron sat on the edge of his bed, he couldn't sleep. The room was too large, to empty. He missed the soft sounds of another persons' breathing. Sighing he rose from the bed, walking over to the large picture window. '_I wander what the others are doing?_' he thought. '_Probably sleeping like most normal people, not like I'll ever be normal again.'_ A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, snapping him back into reality.

"Marron, are you alright? I could sense your restlessness." Milphy said pushing open the door and entering to room, he approached the young mage.

"I am fine." The younger boy answered after a moment of silence. "I'm just not used to it, I guess. Being alone in a room, I mean." He sighed heavily brushing a peace of long dark hair from his eyes. He laid a hand against the cool glass of the window.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Marron turned to smile at the Haz Knight, his hair falling around his face so perfectly that for a moment Milphy found himself unable to pull his eyes away from the younger man.

"I would like that, Milphy, as long as you don't mind?" Mille walked forward laying his arms around the boy. He had known Marron since he was born and he had always found himself slightly attached to the younger boy.

"Of course I don't mind Marron; you are my protégé after all." Leading Marron over the bed he pushed the younger boy down on the bed, drawing him close to himself. He was taken a back when Marron curled up along side him.

The next month of Marron's life was spent in hard training, mastering his new strengths, and realizing he had to keep as from the lake as he possibly could.

"All right Marron, that's enough for tonight" Marron lifted his hand to wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a place beneath a near by willow tree. Milphy sat beside him not at all surprised when the younger man laid his head against his shoulder. "I know how hard this has to be on you, Marron. It was hard for me as well." Marron smiled softly, he liked knowing that there was someone who understood what he was going through.

They others came and went as their job a Hunters summoned them. Carrot and Marron had made their peace with what had happened but they others had yet come around. They look at him as if he were a zombie about to suck their brains through a bendy straw. Marron had begun to loose hope that they would ever see him the same way again.

"Milphy?" Marron asked lowly, looking up the older man.

"Do not fret Marron." Milphy whispered as if reading the younger boys thoughts. "They will come around; it is just strange for them." Marron sighed, at Milphy's answer. He had was starting to believe that his friends would never understand.

Laying a hand on the younger boys shouted, the purple haired Haz Knight pulled his close.

A presence entered the garden; both figures froze looking up at the new comer. They relaxed when they saw the blond Sorcerer hunter coming towards them.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Milphy rose from his place slowly, walking passed the taller boy, he smiled.

Marron regarded the blond as approached; he remembered clearly what the older man had whispered to him the day he died. "The beauty of your skin and hair nothing compared to the beauty of your soul." His heart constricted painfully as he remembered.

Shifting his weight slowly to allow the larger man to sit beside him, Gateau cassed a sidelong look at the younger boy, he could see the hurt in those deep black eyes. A part of him hated himself for treating the boy he claimed to love, so badly. "Marron, listen to me. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But gods Marron! You were dead! I carried your lifeless body in my arms." Tears formed slowly in the blond's eyes.

"Do you think I don't know that! I was dead for two days; I lingered in pitch-black darkness. There was nothing. All I could hear where people screaming!" Marron's voice rose slightly, barely. It was enough to make Gateau realise what the boy had been through. "When I came back, I thought. I don't know what I though, but it certainly wasn't what I got!"

Gateau was stunned by the almost violent tone of his friend's voice. He had never heard Marron express fear in the way his tone had in the last couple of minutes. Fear, bitterness and maybe a little hatred as well. "Marron I am so sorry. I hadn't thought of what you had gone through." Marron sighed pushing his hair back away from his face.

"It's alright. Its not like I even tried to tell you." The dark haired mage smiled slightly and Gateau knew just then that he had been forgiven. Returning the smile he placed a hand beneath Marron's chin, tilting his head.

"I love you." Placing his lips against Marron's, he was surprised at how warm the younger boy as he drew him closer. "You are so warm" Gateau mumbled breaking the kiss for an instant.

"I burn with fire, not blood." Gateau reached out brushing the dark strands of ebony silk out of Marron's eyes, kissing him gently once more.

The two sat for a long time in silence. Marron's head resting against Gateau's broad chest, the blond ran his fingers through dark strands of hair. He loved the feel of Marron against him. The warmth seeped through Marron's blue training robes.

Milphy watched the two from the shadows' A twinge of pain racing through his heart. He hated Gateau for being able to touch Marron, after he had hurt the young mage so badly. Milphy hated it. Marron was meant to be his. He was his protégé. Marron was his! Violet eyes hardened, the war was on and he would be the one to win. Marron was his!


	6. Truths revealed

FireChibi- Okay this is the final chapter of Death of a Loved one.I may write a sequal but that all depends on how many people review this since no one reviewed the last chapter I posted. Anyways I really like this story and am sad to say that it is done. Well i hope you enjoy.

Late that night Marron sat by the window gazing up at the dark sky when to door slowly slid open. He turned to face the purple haired Haz Knight that entered the room. "We are to go with your brother and the other hunters. There has been another attempt on Carrot's life." Marron's eyes widened in fear; he rose from his place. "Get ready and I'll wait for you out in the garden." Milphy turned leaving the room. Marron was slightly stunned by Milphy's harsh attitude and curt words. He wandered as he slid into his red robes. What could be wrong? He wandered as he walked out of the Garden.

They walked in silence as they headed towards the village the other were waiting in. Finally Marron couldn't stand it any longer. "Milphy what's the matter?" he asked. Mille cast him a quick glance at his young charge but said nothing. Marron sighed heavily giving in to the silence once more.

At dawn they stopped to eat as small restaurant. Milphy noticed the way Marron picked at his food. Slightly concerned by the young mans actions, because lately with his training he had, had an almost ravenous appetite. "Marron, something on your mind?" he asked. Trying to ignore the way the younger man physically started at the sound of his voice. He watched the mage closely.

"No…not really. I'm just not very hungry this morning. Nervous about seeing the others again." Mille when he was being lied to and he didn't like it. Besides Marron was a crappy liar.

"Come on Marron. Don't lie to me." He said the anger making itself present in his voice. Marron swallowed hard.

"Are…d…did I do something wrong?" The question shocked Mille a little. He thought back through the events of the last couple of days. He realised how distant and cold he had been to the dark haired beauty before him. He felt guilty suddenly. After all Marron didn't know why he was so upset. The one time he had asked. He had refused to answer.

Mille hated seeing Marron look so upset, though probably no one who didn't know him would have been able to tell.

When they arrived at the small cabin the others were staying at. Carrot was waiting on the front steps for them. His arm was in a sling, he hugged his little brother close. He could tell the younger boy had lost weight.

"What happened, Carrot?" Marron asked. The older Glace brother shrugged, ushering the two inside.

"Guy's they're here!" Carrot yelled. Tira and Chocolat looked up at the two men that entered. The Haz Knight and the Haz Knight in training. They nodded to the two without saying a word. Gateau came in with an armload of wood. He cast a sidelong look at Marron. The young man blushed, the blood rushing into his pale cheeks. Mille glared at Gateau for a moment before returning to business.

"You four have been taken off all missions until this sorcerer it caught. We are to stay here and wait for further instructions." Mille ordered with a soft smile.

"Marron can I talk to you?" Gateau asked Marron nodded slowly following the older man outside.

A clod wind blew through the still morning light. Suffocating, loosening. The two stood side by side in the sunlight. Gateau turned to face the younger man. Bending slowly he placed a kiss on warm lips. Marron melted against him breathing in the scent of sweat and soap. Not like Milphy who smelled like lavender.

They walked together slowly, just enjoying one another's company. The light shone down on them. For the first time since he died Marron felt as though everything would be all right.

A cloud covered the son for a moment. Neither paid it much mind as they came near a river that ran into town, they stopped beneath a willow tree. "I love you Marron." The blond whispered.

"I love you too." Marron smiled up at Gateau, black eyes reflecting the blue sky beautifully.

"How sweet." They two whirled around to face the approaching man.

"You, what do you want?" Marron sneered as Gateau stepped before him. The sorcerer smiled slightly as if happy they remembered him.

"Well since those wretched girls interfered with your brothers untimely demise I thought I would give you another try." He whispered as if trying to reassure a child that no monster lived under the bed.

Raising his hands a green energy flew at them, knocking Gateau aside. Marron raised a barrier around them.

"You are quite powerful, little mage. It will be a shame to see you die."

"I don't think anyone will be dieing today." A cool voice spoke from beyond the forming battleground. Milphy came into view, Chocolat beside him. "Prepare to die!"

The sorcerer only continued to smile. Indeed he smiled through the entire battle as sweat spit and blood flew through the air. "Chocolat lashed out with her wire garrotte. The sorcerer disintegrated it with a single charge of what he called witch fire. (Sweep people don't hurt me.) Milphy's feathers fell powerless at the sorcerer's strength.

Clothes torn into shreds and soaked with blood Marron stood before the man that sought his death. Gateau lay unconscious against a tree near by.

"You wish my death so badly, well then leave my friends out of this." His voice was cool, his eyes burned with the fire of his soul, turning an almost crimson red. Even his pale skin to on an orangish glow of the phoenix, wings appeared from his back.

"Marron no!" Mille cried out, knowing it was impossible there was nothing he could do. This man was bent of destroying everything he loved. He didn't understand what wicked creatures his parents had been. "Min, please I beg you don't hurt him. Yes the other Knights and I killed your parents but they were evil. They killed your sister Cinna for her power and they would have killed you as well!"

The group froze. This man was after Milphy for revenge, not Onion. Chocolat and Marron exchanged glance. Marron blushed deeply. Everything made sense now. Why Milphy had no hesitation to hold him, to kill him. Why they could talk so easily to one another. Why Milphy endlessly tormented Carrot.

"What is wrong little Mage, didn't you know the Haz Knight was so deeply in love with you? How sad" A blast of energy shot from Min's hands catching Marron off guard, it knocked him back into the river.

"How helpless do you feel now, Mille Fuelle unable to help the one you love-" Min's statement was cut short as his head was detached from his body. Tira jumped down from within a tree. Carrot appeared seemingly from nowhere and dove into the river after his brother.

Marron lay on the cot of the cabin. His breath coming in slow rasps. The other hunters circled his still form. Milphy stood to once side watching the group. 'You may have him for now Gateau Mocha' he thought. 'But one day you will grow old and you will die, as your love remains eternally young. When you do die, I will be there tp pickup the pieces.

The end


End file.
